Kilnusis erelis
|tekstas1= |tekstas2= |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Aquila chrysaetos |video= }} , chordinių (Chordata) tipo (Aves) klasės (Falconiformes) būrio (Accipitridae) šeimos (Aquila) genties rūšis. Išvaizda Kilnieji ereliai - tai Šiaurės Amerikos didžiausi plėšrieji paukščiai. Jie yra tamsiai rudi plėšrūnai su ilgais ir plačiais sparnais. Jų ūgis svyruoja nuo 70 iki 84 cm, o jų sparnų ilgis - nuo 185 iki 220 cm. Patelė ir patinas panašūs išvaizda, bet patelės yra daug didesnės. Jų svoris svyruoja nuo 3940 iki 6125 g, o patinų - nuo 3000 iki 4475 g. Suaugusių paukščių didžioji kūno dalis yra tamsiai ruda, išskyrus aukso spalvos plotelį šalia pakaušio, sprando ir kaklo bei veido pusės. Uodega - pilkai ruda. Sparnų plunksnos yra rudai pilkos spalvos, o galva, kūnas ir mažesnės plunksnos apyjuodės. Suaugusių paukščių akys yra tamsiai rudos. Snapas ir nagai - juodi, o kojos geltonos. Dažniausiai jaunikliai yra tamsesni už subrendusius šios rūšies paukščius. Vidutiniškai kilnieji ereliai išgyvena apie 20 metų. Biologija Kilnieji ereliai poruojasi nuo kovo iki rugpjūčio mėnesio, atsižvelgiant į geografinę padėtį. Šie paukščiai yra sėslūs, neretai lieka toje pačioje teritorijoje apvalius metus. Kilniųjų erelių pora gali turėti keletą lizdų savo poravimosi srityje ir dažnai dar kartą naudoja lizdus, atnaujindami juos prieš kiekvieną poravimosi sezoną. Lizdai statomi ne tik ant stačių uolų, bet ir medžiuose, upės pakrantėse ir žmogaus padarytuose statiniuose, tokiuose kaip vėjo malūnai, stebėjimo bokšteliai ar elektros stulpai. Lizdai statomi nuo 0 iki 107 metrų aukščio. Jį stato bei atnaujina ir patelė, ir patinas, užtrunka nuo 4 iki 6 savaičių. Lizdas konstruojamas iš šakelių, vietinės augalijos, padengiamas švelnia augmenija, įskaitant ir juką, samanas, žolę ir kerpes. Pats lizdo dydis priklauso nuo vietos, kur ir kokioje vietoje jis statomas. Patelė deda nuo 1 iki 4 (dažniausiai 2) kiaušinių, 3- 4 dienų intervalu tarp kiekvieno kiaušinio. Jie yra pilkai balti ir rudai arba rausvai rudai taškuoti. Perėjimo laikotarpis trunka nuo 35 iki 45 dienų. Išperėti paukščiukai yra kelioms dienoms atskiriami, nemaitinami. Vyresni ereliukai yra paprastai daug didesni už jaunesniuosius, todėl vyresni paukščiukai, būdami stipresni, nužudo mažesniuosius. Abu ereliai neša maistą jaunikliams. Paukščiukai palieka lizdą tarp 45 - 81 dienos, kai jie pradeda vaikščioti, šokinėti ar skraidyti. Taigi, jaunikliai skraido, kai jiems jau būna apie 10 savaičių, o tampa nepriklausomi nuo suaugusių erelių nuo 32 iki 80 dienos po pradėjimo skraidyti. Nesubrendę kilnieji ereliai nesiporuoja iki 4- 7 metų, kol sulaukia brandos- tikrųjų plunksnų (apsiplunksnavimo). Mityba Kilnieji ereliai maitinasi tokiais smulkiais žinduoliais kaip triušiai, kiškiai, starai, prerijų šunys, švilpikai. Dar jie valgo paukščius, roplius ir mažesnes žuvis. Kilnieji ereliai retkarčiais sumedžioja ir didesnį grobį, įskaitant ruonius, kanopinius gyvūnus, kojotus ir barsukus. Taip pat žinoma, kad šie ereliai gaudo skraidančius paukščius, pavyzdžiui, žąsis ar gerves. Dažniausiai medžioja pora erelių: vienas persekioja auką, kol ją išsekina, o antras grobį užpuola ir nužudo. Kartais Kilnieji ereliai slepia laimikį, vėlesniam suvartojimui. Paplitimas Porūšiai # # Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Aquila chrysaetos Linnaeus, 1758. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species. (Žr. tikrinta 2011-02-18) * * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Grand Manan Whale and Seabird Research Station. Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Aquila chrysaetos. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos